The Imagining (Rewritten)
by It's A Schnauzer
Summary: Mark (Markiplier) always loved to play video games. But after he gets an advance video game console that has the ability to read a person's mind and bring their ideas to life he will use it to create a girl who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Imagining

'I can't believe that I've actually ran out of video games to record.' I thought to myself as I worried about what my fans were going to think. "I know! I'll talk to Yami and see if he is busy with anything! I'm sure he'll love to play a game with me." I signed in to see if anyone was online and surely enough here was Aaron looking up a new video game console that was just released today.

"Yami!" I grinned.

"Hey Mark! I was wondering when I was going to hear from you again."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I've been so busy lately. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well but I've been kind of stuck on what game I should upload."

"I've been having the same problem. I was wondering if you weren't too busy, maybe we could play a game together."

"I would love that! Hey are you going to buy one of those sick new gaming consoles called The Imagining?"

"The Imagining..." I tried so hard to remember hearing about it but it didn't ring a bell "I can't believe I've never heard of it!"

"It was just released today and it is a very different looking console; it' all black with buttons all over one side and fans on the other. The console is smaller than the controllers; it is a foot long and a foot wide and it's shaped like a circle. It's also light weight so you could take it with you wherever you go. But what really sets The Imagining off is the fact that it's an advanced video game console that has the ability to read your mind. The controller looks just like a helmet and it goes right on top of your head; kind of like the Oculus Rift; but instead of looking around in a video game world, you are able to create anything you can imagine in real life. The controller has the ability to read a person's mind and it has the ability to capture the image in that person's mind and bring it to life."

"Wow! That sounds awesome! I'll go buy one and we'll upload a video together!" I quickly drove to the closes GameStop and bought the new console and then I drove back home after signing a few autographs for some fans who said 'Hi' to me. After I got the console all set up I signed in with Aaron and we browsed through some online games we could play.

"Oh wow, there are a lot of games already on here. Hey look there's one that's a mix of Slender and Amnesia!" Aaron said.

"Hey Yami, do you want to play that one? It looks very well made."

"Mark! It takes three players!"

"You said this thing has the ability to bring whatever you can imagine to life right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well how about I imagine an extra player so we can play this brand new game together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it'll be fine trust me!" We turned on our controllers and I pushed the play button as I started to imagine our third player.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I'm here with my friend Yamimash and today we are playing an Amnesia custom story made for the new Imaging console. Right now I'm using the controller to imagine an extra player for me and Yami. Let's see, I'll make her a girl...A red haired girl...And she looks like the lady from the Wendy's commercial!" I laughed as I started creating a young teenage girl with orange hair, bright sky blue eyes and freckles on her face.

"I can't wait to see what you're going to name her." Aaron said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be good." I told him. "Oh man, I guess since this is Amnesia I should make her a strong independent young woman… Who doesn't need any man!"

I giggled as I made her body look like the Hulk. "No, that's awful!" I sighed as I turned her back to normal and made her look fit but not huge.

"I will name her Emma though...Why not?" What really threw me off was the fact that after I was all done making Emma she looked just like a normal human. Her skin, hair, eyes and clothes were real. There was nothing pixelated about her; everything was real.

Suddenly the console started the game and the level inside the game started to come to life. The walls in my apartment turned into stone, my leather chairs and couch turned into dining room chairs and a wooden table, everything in my apartment was transforming into the level of the game. And then I saw a Grunt slowly sneaked up behind Emma and started chasing after her.

I quickly imagined a small tiny box to throw at the Grunt as the Grunt trapped Emma in a corner and stabbed his claws into her stomach. I threw Tiny Box Tim at the Grunt and of course in my mind Tiny Box Tim has the power to pound the Grunt into an instant pile of dust, which was exactly what he did. I got down on his knees and got close to Emma as I saw that she was tightly grabbing her stomach and crying in pain.

"Move your hands so I can help you!" I said as I imagined a first aid kit.

"No please don't!" She yelled as I yanked her hands away from her stomach. I stared at Emma silently as I saw that the Grunt managed to slit the side of her stomach but there wasn't a single drop of blood coming out of her body.

"Oh no!" She gasped as Aaron grabbed a note on a table and caused Slender-man to chase after us.

"Run! He's coming after us!" I screamed as Slender quickly appeared out of nowhere.

We dashed out of the hallway we were in and quickly closed the door behind us as we ran into a bedroom that had a closet inside of it.

"Get inside! Hurry!" I yelled as I shoved everyone in the tight little closet.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Aaron asked.

"I hope so." I panicked.

Slender crashed into the bedroom looking all over the area for us. He started to come closer to the closet as my vision started to get bury; my ears started to ring as he got up close to the closet and listened quietly for sounds. I quickly covered Emma's mouth with my hands as she started to lose her sanity and gasp heavily for air. Luckily Slender gave up looking for us and quickly dashed out of the bedroom.

"I need some air!" Emma gasped as she looked outside the bedroom window.

"Is the light from outside helping you?" I asked.

"Yeah it is." She replied.

"Wow...All of us were acting just like the people in the Amnesia games. There's a candle right here on this table...All I need is to find a tinderbox." I said as I looked around the bedroom. I found a candle and lit it as I saw that I was all out of time recording.

"Are you almost done Yami?"

"Yeah I need to get some other stuff done so I'm going to sign off. It was awesome playing with you Mark; I hope we can do it again soon! Bye!"

"Bye Yami see you later! Thank you all so much for watching! I am all out of time for this episode but you can make sure to click the links for more videos that I've done and also make sure to check out Yami's channel in the link below and until next time...I will see you in the next video! Bye bye!"

I turned off the controller and the console as my apartment quickly turned back to normal; I walked around the whole apartment just to make sure there were no monsters inside it. After seeing that everything was fine I uploaded the video and thought about what I wanted to do the rest of the day. For once in a long time I wasn't busy doing anything, I was all caught up on videos and I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. 'Well this is boring; I guess I'll grab my jacket and go walking.' I thought to myself as I walked into my bedroom. I screamed as I saw the same girl I imagined in the Amnesia game sitting inside my closet.

"What are you doing here?! Is the Grunt and Slender-man in here as well?" I gasped as I grabbed my chest.

"No it's just me creator." She smiled as she walked to of my closet.

"Okay look, you can't stay here...Um...Emma! You're not supposed to be here at all." I tried to tell her in the nicest way possible.

"Where am I going to stay then? I'm just a teenager with no job or home."

I rubbed my forehead as I tried to think of something to say to her.

"May I ask your name creator?"

"Mark Fischbach...But please just call me Mark." I groaned.

"Wait a minute...If you are my creator then in a way that would make you my father right?"

"Oh no you don't! I see where you're going with this! I am not your dad! I will never be your dad! And you are going right back into the console as soon as I turn it on!"

Suddenly Bob and Wade knocked on my door and walked into my apartment as Bob said "Hey Mark! Are you busy today? We were hoping we could play some games together."

"Umm no I wasn't busy...I was just..."

"Who is this young lady?" Wade asked.

"My name is Emma...Emma Fisch-"

"Genn!" I yelled as I quickly cut her off without thinking about how that name sound like imagine. "Her name is Emma Genn. She is a new friend of mine who will be staying with me for a short time."

"Nice meeting you." Bob and Wade said as they shook her hand.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed in disbelieve that this was happening. Emma walked up to me and whispered "Thanks dad!"

"Just don't call me dad around anyone that I know...Okay?"

She nod her head and then she gave me a big hug as I slowly started to faintly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Emma Saves My Life

'What am I going to do...I can't take care of a teenager! She isn't real so I shouldn't have to. I'll have to sneak her back into the console without her knowing.' I thought to myself as Emma sat on the couch between Bob and Wade.

"So Emma, how do you know Mark?" Wade asked.

"Umm..." She replied.

"She told me she was an expert at video games and she wanted to try out her skills against us." I quickly said as I thought of whatever I could to tell Wade.

"I was really in the mood for some Drunk Minecraft but I don't want to drink in front of a teenager." Bob said.

"I see you got one of those Imagining consoles; I hope you don't have a heart attack when you use it to play Five Nights At Freddy's." Wade smirked.

"Shut up Wade! I'll be able to handle it!" I yelled.

"I don't know...Did you see how red your face was when you played Five Nights At Freddy's two? The moment I saw that video of yours I thought I was going to have to call someone to help you."

"Just Shut up Wade! You don't have to treat me like a child!"

"How about some Gmod?" Bob asked.

"That sounds like fun let's do it." I sighed.

I didn't even have to tell Emma how to play the game; she quickly picked it up and started murdering us over and over again the moment the game started.

"Wow Emma...When Mark said you were an expert he was not lying!" Bob said surprised.

"Yeah Emma why don't you let us have a little bit of a chance here!" I hinted.

"Yeah cause apparently you are too pro for Mark!" Wade laughed.

"Shut up Wade!" I grumbled.

After we got done playing Bob and Wade told Emma that they would love to team up with her again sometime as they walked out the door.

"Did I do a good job?" Emma asked me with a smile on her face.

"Why yes you did a very good job! In fact you were so good at playing games that I want to finish that one Amnesia game I started with you."

"Sweet! I'm so happy I have such a great dad like you!"

I tried to forget what she just said to me as I turned on The Imagining console and the controller. Everything in my apartment turned into the level of the game just like the last time; Emma walked around the room as she asked me "So what are we suppose to do now?"

"Well I think we are supposed to find a key to unlock the back entrance of the castle. How about you go towards the left and I'll go towards the right and we'll meet each other in the kitchen."

"Sounds good! I'll meet you there!"

As soon as Emma left my sight I turned off the controller and console as fast as I could. My apartment turned back to normal and there was no sign of Emma anywhere. I felt bad that I had to trick her in order to get her to leave but I had no other choice; if I let her stay I would become more attached to her and think of her as my friend. And I couldn't take care of her as if she was my child because I am nowhere near ready for that kind of responsibility.

I woke up the next morning and browsed through some of the games I could play on my computer and suddenly saw an E-mail message from Wade.

'Hey Mark! Looks like they have a full version game of Five Nights At Freddy's 2 on The Imaging!

Try not to have a heart attack while playing it!

- Wade'

I couldn't help but to grumble as I opened up the E-mail and read it. I closed the E-mail and turned on the console as I got ready to record the game.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and today I and going to play Five Nights At Freddy's two on The Imaging! Now this is the full version of the game and it should be very terrifying when I actually see Freddy grab me and shove me into his electrifying bear suit of death! So here we go." I said as I saw the game recording and put the controller on my head. I suddenly got chills as my apartment turned into the office area in the game; I took a deep breath as I looked down the long, dark hallway that I knew Foxy was heading towards right away.

"Oh man! I can't tell what is giving me goose-bumps the most, the fact that I can hear the sound of the music echoing off my walls or the ice cold air from the office fan blowing on my face." I said as I heard the music of someone coming from the hallway playing in the background.

"Oh hi Foxy! You just stay right there as I crank the music box!" I yelled as I flickered my flashlight in his face and quickly turned the camera towards the room with the music box. I imagined turning the handle all the way up on the music box and it worked just like I wanted it to. The realism that The Imagining console was giving me was too much for me to handle; I quickly started to get light headed and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Forget it! I'm putting the mask on!" I yelled as I put the camera down and pulled an actual bear mask that the game gave me over my face.

"Hello!"

"Shut up you creepy balloon boy!" I screamed as the sound of his voice made me jump out of my chair.

I quickly pulled the mask off and picked up the camera as I turned it to the music box room and imagined turning the handle on the box all the way back up again. I put the camera down and saw Freddy two inches away from my face and staring at me right in the eyes. I put the mask on as fast and I could and screamed at the top of my lungs as he grabbed me by the throat. The area all around me turned pitch black and then it turned back into my normal apartment as the game went back to the title screen and said 'Game over.' My face was completely flushed red and I instantly started to hyperventilate as I said into the camera "Okay guys, I'm so sorry but I'm going to stop for now and come back to this game later. I'm not feeling well so thank you all so much for watching! Make sure to click the links down below for more videos that I've done and as always...I will see you in the next video. Bye bye."

I clicked the stop button on my recorder as my vision started to go black and then I quickly grabbed my chest and gasped as my heart stopped beating.

I woke up in a hospital bed the next morning and saw Bob and Wade standing next to me.

"Hey Mark! How are you feeling?" Bob asked.

"Bob...Wade...What happened?"

"You had a heart attack from playing Five Nights At Freddy's two."

"Yeah Mark, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were actually going to have a heart attack." Wade said.

"Oh shut up Wade! It wasn't your fault. It was the feeling of Freddy's furry paws and claws actually digging into my neck that got the best of me. Who took me to the hospital?"

"Emma did. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be alive." Bob told me.

'Oh no...She must have got out of the console while I was passed out on the floor.' I thought to myself as I took a deep breath.

"Is Emma here? I would like to talk to her alone."

"Yeah she's right outside in the waiting room." Bob said as him and Wade walked out the door.

Emma slowly walked into my room and closed the door behind her as she asked "How are you feeling Mark?"

"You helped me even after what I did to you?"

"Of course! I love you creator! I wasn't going to let you die...You're my father."

"Okay look, I know you think of me as your father but I'm just not ready to be a father yet. And since you saved my life the least I could do is let you stay with me for a while. So I'll let you stay, but you can't think of me like I'm your dad and you'll have to get a job."

"You'll really let me stay this time?!" She cried.

"Yes, you can stay but not forever. And we are just friends...I'm not your father and you are not my daughter...We are just friends."

"Thank you so much!" She said as she gave me a big hug that made me faintly smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Maybe...Just Maybe

After a long day of driving back home from the hospital I took a deep breath in relief as I walked back into my own apartment and sat down on my couch as Emma stood right beside me.

"Tomorrow I have to do some videos to catch up with my fans and you can't be involved but you can go ahead and play games on any console you want as long as you don't bug me."

"Okay! That sounds like fun! But it is getting late and I would like to get some sleep."

"Yeah you're right it is late." I moaned as I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. "Okay, here is a sleeping-bag and this will be your guest-room." I told her as I pulled out a blue sleeping-bag out of a cabinet inside an empty guest-room.

"Thanks Mark." She said with a smile on her face as I walked out of the room and let her get ready for bed.

I was sitting on my bed wide awake thinking about my life and about how I never had a heart attack like I did just a couple of days ago.

"Mark are you okay?" Emma asked as she peeked into my bedroom and saw me just sitting on my bed and staring at the wall.

"What are you doing up this late?" I asked as I turned towards her.

"I was just getting a glass of water and saw that you were still awake. Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"I don't get hardly any sleep because my mind is on so many other things like my videos and my..." I groaned as I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was two in the morning. "Just go back to sleep Emma."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk? You're acting like something is bugging you."

"I'm fine. Just get some sleep and I'll try to get some as well."

"Okay but if you need to talk just wake me up and I'll listen." She told me as she slowly closed my bedroom door.

I woke up the next morning and got ready to record some Happy Wheels as I saw Emma slowly getting out of bed. I slowly closed my bedroom door and pushed the record button on "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I'm so sorry about being late on my videos but I've been having a lot of stuff happening to me lately and I'll try my best to get back on track." I didn't want my fans worrying about me having a heart attack so I didn't say a word about it and I continued playing the game just like I normally would. "Gar! Alright you little kiddies, Santa needs you to get me through this landmine!" I said in my gruff Santa voice as I made the elves in the game push themselves right into the bombs. Just when Santa and the elves blew up I heard a crash come from my living-room. I hurried and finished the video and dashed into the living-room as I saw Emma picking up pieces of my favorite Creeper mug that was scattered on the floor. "Oh Emma what did you do!" I groaned.

"It wasn't me it was him." She said as she pointed at a tiny box that was lying on a chair.

"Now Emma do you really think I'm going to believe you." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's true Mark...I didn't mean to break your mug; it just slipped right out of my tiny hands." A small little voice told me.

"What!?" I gasped as I turned the box around and saw that it had an adorable little face.

"Tim!" I squeaked "Aw you're even cuter in person!"

"I was playing on The Imagining and he just randomly appeared in the room with me." Emma said.

"Aw I can't stay mad at my little biscuit! However I would like it if you would leave The Imagining alone."

"Why not? It's not like you care about what I do anyway?" She sneered as she crossed her arms together.

"Whoah! What's with the attitude all of a sudden?"

"Ever since you created me you've acted like I don't matter. It's like you don't even realize that I have feelings too even though I'm not real."

"Well if you keep acting like a Sassy Sue I'll just put you back into the console with Tim. I'm sure he would love your company!"

"Fine, whatever."

"That's what I thought; alright Tim I hate to do this to you but Emma and I have to go to the store and buy some food."

"Aw that's okay Mark I don't mind being inside the console; it's nice and cozy in there." He said with a smile.

"Okay bye Tim I'll play with you again soon! Love you." I said as I made a crying face and then I put on the controller as I imagined Tim back inside the console and then I turned the console and controller off as I grabbed Emma and took her to the store.

"Okay I need some milk and bread." I told myself as I looked around for food.

"I didn't realize that you were...silly and funny." Emma told me.

"It's my job to make funny, silly videos for my fans. But you'll soon learn that I'm naturally a goofy goober." I told her with a smile as I grabbed a box of cereal.

Emma walked over to the dairy department and came back towards me with a gallon of milk in her hands.

"Oh wow! Thanks Emma, I forgot that I needed milk!"

"You also need bread."

"Right! Thank you." I grabbed some apples and then I walked over and got some pizza as Emma walked off and came back towards me with a loaf of bread in her hands. "Where is my mind today? Thanks Emma I already forgot that I needed bread."

After we bought the food we got into the car and I decided that Emma deserved to know why I'm not able to take care of her "You know Emma I don't mean to make you feel like you're not welcome to stay with me. I have ADD and that's why I feel like I can't take care of you like a father would."

"Is that why you kept forgetting to get milk and bread?"

"Yeah..." I told her faintly.

"Oh..." She sighed quietly.

We drove back home silently as I thought about how Emma helped me remember the things that I needed at the store. As I thought more and more about it I couldn't help but to wonder if maybe...just maybe...having Emma around wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
